Annabeth's Fall
by Enchanted99
Summary: Alternate ending to Mark of Athena. Annabeth falls in to Tartarus alone and weaponless how will she survive or will she die trying to reach the Doors of Death? Meanwhile Percy is desperately trying to find a way to help Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alternate ending to MoA. Hope you enjoy.**_

Annabeth I

Annaebth watch in horror as Percy loses his grasp on Annabeth right before she falls over the chasm. Annabeth sees her boygriend's face horrorstruck as he tries to grab her hand but he can't hold on.

He yells "All meet you at the doors. Annabeth I'm sorry I-" The world begins to fade to black Percy's voice sounds like it's coming from miles away. Then from pain and exhaustion she blacks out completely as she falls into the depths of Tartarus weapons and injured.

Annabeth opens her eyes surrounded by darkness and the roaring of air soaring past her ears is edifying loud. Tears being to stream down her face as the image of Percy's horrifies expression flash before her eyes. _Stay strong, Annabeth_ she tells herself,_ I will see Percy again_. Once calmed down she begins to address and even bigger problem, landing. At this speed for gods know how high the impact would be… deadly. There's got to be some way.. She looks around and see a glint of bronze in the dark. _I couldn't be._ She leans forward enough to she accelerates in the direction of the shiny object, once she's close enough she grabs it; it's her bronze knife. Annabeth fells a little better knowing she has a weapon but there's still the problem of landing. _What can I use… T-shirt parachute… maybe if I'm desperate. I need to cause a decent amount of friction to slow down. _Then Annaebth is struck with an idea. She digs the blade in the wall of the chasm. The blade being wedged into the wall causes her to slow down her fall. _I hope this works. _It does not very well but just barely enough. She continues to slide the chasm for wait feels like for ever when her knife gets caught on something and is jerked to a stop. Her knife breaks in half and Annabeth begins to free fall once more, clutching the remnants of her knife as if her life depends on it because where's she's going to it just might.

Percy II

Jason and Frank had to hold Percy back from jumping into the chasm after Annabeth. He didn't remember how he got onto the ship; he just knew it to a while.

"You wouldn't be helping her if you went in after her and since you fell at different times you might not end up in the same place." Piper says.

"I know; It's just I should've been able to hold on. I-I" Percy begins to break down.

"Look man you have to stop beating yourself up and focus of trying to help her." Leo says.

"Percy, Annabeth will be fine she's the smartest demigod ever." Hazel says trying to cheer him up. Percy continues to mumble 'what if' and 'I should've' under his breath. Then sighs.

"Thanks it's just I fell so guilty."

"Percy have some confidence in you're girlfriend and calm down." Piper said her voice filled with charm speak. A false calm washes of Percy.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Piper's right Annabeth will be able to survive this." Nico says cause everyone to jump; he was so quite that nobody noticed him.

"How? You barely survive and you're a child of Hades? Annabeth is weaponless and injured and- Piper a little help."

"Calm down an listen." Once again false calm washes over Percy and his is unable to speak.

"Remember our friend Bob the Titan?" Nico asks. Percy nodes yes. "Well i was thinking that be would be able to help Annabeth. Okay now I'm done."

"What if something triggered him to remember?" Percy asked.

"Hm… well I do have another idea." Nico begins to explain his plan, Percy reluctantly agrees.

**_A/N: What did you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth III

Annabeth fell clutching the remains of her dagger. She began to pick up sped; using the faint bronze light of her dagger, which was more like scrap metal, she looked around desperately hope to find something to slow down her fall. She see the spider web that cause her to fall near her; it was in arm's length. Praying that it wasn't attached to Arachne she grabbed it and looked around for something to hang it from. The air began to turn hot and humid. Blood red clouds surrounded Annabeth as she urgently looked for something to hand her makeshift rope from. She could just faintly make out the outline of a cliff face. As quickly as possible Annabeth fastens the webbing to dagger and throws it; it wedges itself into the cliff and Annabeth is jolted as the webbing catches causing her to stop free-falling.

Annabeth gasp for breath. She looks around for foot and hand holds, with she found quickly and began the rest of her decent. Annabeth stopped about halfway down on a ledge that she just barely sit down on. She was sweaty and shaking, her breaths came in jagged short huffs. The cuts on her hands she got from her descent down the mountain were bleeding more instead of less. _This place is designed to kill; even the air is about as safe as a nuclear blast zone. _Her ankle which had begun healing was now throbbing painfully; the rock climbing didn't help that much either.

Annabeth knew she couldn't descend the rest of the way down because she physically couldn't, and the cliff no longer hand footholds for her to use. This left her with two options; the first to jump the couple hundred feet into the black water or stay there. Neither sounded very pleasant.

Annabeth look at the bird's eye view of Tartarus. She saw monster forming and rivers carved into the landscape. Sighing, she took one last look at the terrain, incase she made it out alive she knew the direction she was headed.

Taking a deep breath she jumped. The fall wasn't so bad; no enough to kill her but the cold nearly did. The air was knocked out of her lungs as her body went ridged. She tried to swim, but she continued to sink. Wailing voices; the sound of heartbreak that filled her ears were voice than the cold. They weighed her down and made her numb.

_What's the point in struggling?_ They told her _You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place. _Annabeth thought it over; she could sink to the bottom, drown and let the river carry her body away. It seemed much easier and less painful death than what could happen if she went to search for the doors of death. All she had to do was close her eyes...

* * *

><p>Percy IV<p>

Percy took all his emotions out on the attacking _numina montanum, _sons of Gaea. He drew moisture from the foggy air and was to create a small hurricane. This was their third attack. He ignored the the fatigue, and focus on one thought _The faster we get over the mountain the closer we are to Annabeth. _It took almost all of its energy to keep his small storm going; the boulder kept coming while the storm redirected them. Spots began to dance around his field of view. His legs began to shake and collapsed to his knees. Annabeth's voice telling him to that he can make it, echoed through his mind and was the only thing keeping Percy from losing consciousness. He found the strength to keep the fog at bay, whilst Leo was trying to steer the Argo II northwest as they have been for the past several days.

Percy slipped in and out of consciousness. He heard yelling, and screaming, and felt some one drag/carry to the sickbay. "Percy you can't keep exhausting yourself every time a monster attacks." Piper muttered to herself; Percy suspected that she though he was out. Piper went on to mention something about ambrosia, stress and Annabeth. Piper continued to talked but she sounded as if she was underwater, his voice grew more distant as Percy fell into the darkness.

Percy though he'd be used to nightmares (he got them every time he passed out, but they never ), but the ones that he's been having since Annabeth fell into Tartarus were the worst because he didn't know if they were real or just nightmares; he prayed to the gods that they weren't real.

His most recent was of Annabeth descent; he saw her falling clutching a scrap of shiny medal; another she was climbing down a cliff face. The air had blood-red cloud, and Annabeth was resting on a ledge below her was a black liquid, water?

This time he saw Annabeth jump. Percy wanted to scream, but his dream self remained silent and frozen. He saw he tense when she hit the water; he guessed it was cold. Percy wanted nothing more than to be there for his girlfriend; he could control the water for her, he keep her safe, and show here that she wasn't alone.

Annabeth stopped fighting the current and began to sink; Percy tried to scream "Keep fighting!" and he might have he wasn't sure. But Percy had a suspicion that his was really happeningGaea voice only solidified Percy's suspicion.

_**A/N: I finally got this updated! This is un-beta'd because 1) I still need to ask her to 2) I wanted give you an update. I'll ask her later on..**_

_**Anyway do NOT give me Hades about what I'm doing to Annabeth (I'm going for suspense and somewhat realistic)! This story is parrelling the House of Hades, that's all you'll know about Annabeth's fate. (they will be quoting/paraphrasing) **_

_**you'll find out Percy's plan soon ;)**_

**_R&R love ya'_**


End file.
